


Aftermath

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blood, Kinda, Self-Harm, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "“Dorian being subjected to the Luger Test (again) and coping with the aftermath (Considering that the Luger Test is something extremely awful). John doesn’t/can’t really help and asks Rudy for help. :’D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha who's melodramatic not me ahahahhaah

"Rudy, do something!"

"I don’t-"

"You have to get him to stop. STOP HIM BEFORE HE HURTS HIMSELF."

"I’m not sure what to  _do_  John, I’ve never seen this before-“

 

"DO SOMETHING." The detective shouts at the scientist, trying to stop the DRN from trying to tear out his own fucking  _throat-_

_Dorian freezes when they tell him he has to take the test again._

_And then he starts shaking._

_And John knows it’s going to be bad._

_-_ and suddenly all he sees is Rudy frantically searching his lab for something to stop Dorian from scratching his own  _circuits out-_

_"John, I can’t do it. They can’t make me do the test again you have no idea how bad it was last time-"_

_"Dorian, listen. You’ll be fine, they won’t decommission you. Just take the test and-"_

_"You don’t understand."_

_-_ And clearly he didn’t.

He didn’t understand why Dorian was screaming and picking and scratching at himself to the point of exposing his wires and causing purple liquid to start running down the side of this head…

_What did they do to him in there?_

_He smiled at Dorian as they led him into the room. The windows were blacked out. He should have wondered why._

He doesn’t have time to contemplate that though, because one of Dorian’s eyes has blacked out and his screaming was replaced by the sound of static which is actually scarier, John thinks, if that’s even possible. Every time he tries to approach the DRN, Dorian wraps his arms around himself and moves away, terrified and scratching at his skin again until more purple liquid coats his fingers.

So John keeps his distance, and yells at Rudy. The scientist scrambles, then picks up a rod, looking uncertain. He hesitates then thrusts in into John hands with a hasty and tense whisper of “Hit him in the neck with it.”

And when Dorian’s static gets deafeningly loud and he turns the other way, John strikes. The static stops immediately, and Dorian crumbles.

An hour later, Dorian is on a table and Rudy is tinkering with a computer, trying to get his processes back to normal. John sits at his bedside and tries not to look at the self inflicted gashes in his partners skin, or the blacked out eye, and distracts himself by looking at his phone until he hears a faint groan and a shift on the table beside him.

"You okay?" He asks, watching warily as Dorian rectifies his discolored eye, blinking it back to blue and turns to look at him, expression blank.

"Fine."

The detective rolls his eyes and rises from his seat, hovering over the android, coffee cup in hand.

"Yea, the whole ‘trying-to-scratch-your-insides-so-they-can-be-your-outsides’ thing you were doing totally screams ‘I’m fine’." He sighs and looks at Rudy, who has moved to another part of the warehouse, looking for parts-out of earshot. They sit in silence for a while until John looks at Dorian.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"That’s not true."

"I don’t want to talk about it."

“ _You just had a mental breakdown!_ ”, John hisses “ _I think you need to talk about it!_ ”

“ _John-leave me alone,_ ”

"No, Dorian-"

"I’m so  _sick_  of humans telling me what I have to do.  _Shut up, John._ " The android yells, throwing his legs over the side of the table and landing unsteadily on his feet, spinning and glaring at the detective. 

"What-"

"Humans are always  _testing_  us, and  _poking_  at us and  _prodding_  at us and insisting that we need to be kept in line and kept in check and that  _we’re_  capable of becoming monsters but you know what?” Dorian screams,”  _You’re_  the monsters, us _MACHINES_  are not the ones torturing you and driving you insane-“

"Dorian, what the hell-"

“ _-SO DON’T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO_.”

John steps back and raises his hands in surrender,”Sorry, sorry. I didn’t-sorry, okay?” He says, eyeing the fuming DRN.

A few seconds pass and Dorian looks away, eyes softening and posture less tense, as Rudy timidly shuffles around him, patching his gashes and trying to soothe him with mundane conversation. John looked everywhere but his partner until, Rudy has mumbled something about needing more synthetic skin and has walked off in search of it.

More silence.

"Sorry." Dorian says softly, eyes on the ground,"I didn’t mean to call you a monster."

"You were upset."

"That doesn’t excuse-"

"Dorian," John says, looking at his partner,"You basically just had a panic attack. And ah-I don’t know what they did to you in there, and you don’t have to tell me. But uh-just tell me if I have to report or shoot somebody. I’ll do it. Just tell me."

John feels a spark of pride as he sees Dorian smile. Then it drops.

"I just don’t understand how someone can create someone with emotions and feelings and then treat them like a thing. That test is terrible John, and they made all of us do it.They get inside your head and scramble everything, No wonder we malfunctioned. If a human was asked to do it it would be just as terrible." He pauses and looks around the lab frowning,"I’m just sick of being treated like an object. Like something to be played with."

"Well, we know you’re not a thing Dorian. You’re you, and we respect that. And you’re never taking that bloody test ever again." Rudy says, walking up to the pair with with cases of synthetic skin balanced in his arms, and he leans around the stack and looks at the detective,"Right John?"

"Yea. No more tests. I didn’t know it was so bad. I should have listened to you." John says,"Next time anyone suggests it, we shoot them." The detective grumbles, taking a sip of his coffee.

Dorian manages a shaky smile and Rudy rolls his eyes and opens a carton.

Rudy gets to patching Dorian up, and John looks on.

Dorian feels a bit safer with these two by his side


End file.
